


Легенда

by Mariza



Category: The Legend of Prince Valiant (Cartoon)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ФБ-2017 для команды Детской классики | at the Fandom Kombat 2017 on diary.ru
Kudos: 2





	Легенда

**Author's Note:**

> Форма: сет аватар  
> Исходники: кадры 1 и 2 серии  
> Размер: 20 штук, до 20 КБ, 120х120


End file.
